


Castle Walls

by concernedbird (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill just needs a good sleep and some love, Bill's ego is the size of the sun, Dipper will fight, Human Bill Cipher, Kinda anyway, M/M, Pacifica is the mom friend, Past Abuse Mention, Past Rape Mention, Prince Bill Cipher, Sassy Dipper, Slave Dipper Pines, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, arson at its finest, kinda short chapters sorry, royal au, slow burn oops, witchcraft y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/concernedbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher is the orphaned prince of Gravity Falls, his parents were murdered. With his servant Dipper Pines, Bill is determined to keep his crown as well as avenge his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Golden Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy first fic on here let's do this  
> Apologies for abrupt start, I promise it will make sense soon

Pacifica stared up at the large golden castle, she took Mabel's hand to help her out of the carriage. When she heard the news she couldn't control her happiness and made sure to travel to the golden kingdom right away. Her cousin, Bill, had been kidnapped as a baby and now years later he was back, alive and well. 

"Are you excited?" 

"I haven't seen him since I was a child, of course I am" Pacifica smiled at Mabel, the two entered the castle and were guided to the throne room. She took a deep breath to compose herself before entering.   
Bill was speaking to Dipper whom was dismissed, he nodded at Pacifica before heading for Mabel to greet his twin. Pacifica approached her cousin, doubts had been in her mind.

"Lady Northwest-" She hugged him tightly, it was him, she knew of no one else with such bright blue eyes. He hugged her back before breaking the embrace. 

"You- you're-"

"Alive?" He smiled at her and she nodded. 

"Please don't cry, you'll ruin your makeup" She frowned, suddenly feeling bittersweet, he let go off her hands. 

"Where were you?"

"That's not important, I assure you everything is being taken care of as we speak, for now though, I have a kingdom to run" He walked over to the large window, Pacifica following him. 

"I'm telling you Mabel he just came out of no where, claimed he was the prince and they believed him" 

"Wow really? How did they know?" 

The twins made sure to keep quiet as they spoke.

"They say it's his eyes, but also apparently he has the birthmark- a triangle on his back" 

"So it really is him then?" 

"Indeed" 

Mabel nodded listening to Dipper, truthfully she didn't believe it was him, no one could go missing as a baby and return seventeen years later alive. Everyone thought he was dead, with good reason too. 

"Are you going to stay here?" 

"He offered me the position as his servant, he said it would be foolish if I didn't accept" 

"That means you'll be hours away from me" 

"I know but something tells me I'll get to see you often" Dipper gestured to the royals and Mabel smiled, nodding. 

Dipper had left some of the truth out of what he told Mabel, he feared what would happen if he told her. Truthfully the prince was a mess when he arrived, he didn't want to be touched, and he had every right to be that way. When Dipper bathed him he saw the countless bruises and scars on his body, he couldn't begin to imagine what he had endured. 

"Mabel, come we just head home before nightfall, I'll never hear the end of it if we don't" Pacifica hugged Bill once again who winced at the contact but he smiled at her as she left, dropping the smile once the doors were closed. He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Perhaps you'd like to sit down?" Dipper suggested, Bill waves his hand lazily. 

"It's alright I'm just a little..overwhelmed" 

"I know Lady Northwest is your cousin, but is there any reason why your aunt and uncle didn't visit as well?" 

"Pacifica is my cousin as well as my fiancée, truthfully I will fight to never marry for as long as I live- especially not to her, she deserves far better" Bill sighed, pushing himself off the wall he brushed some hair off his face. 

"I will only marry her if I fail in my rule or when her parents are dead" 

Dipper flinched at the blondes venomous tone, he said no more figuring the subject wasn't one Bill wanted to discuss. Bill sat in his throne and sighed, his head in his hands. Not even a week into his rule and he was already tired, he did care about his kingdom but he didn't know how to go about being a prince. 

Bill dismissed himself to his chambers after dinner, the only one allowed to be with him was Dipper, who ran him a bath. Bill sat at his desk, biting his nails. 

"Your bath is ready" Dipper's voice came from the bathroom, Bill sighed and headed in for his bath. He discarded his coat and Dipper folded it. He stripped down carefully, not to rub against any of his bruises. 

"Shall I go?" 

"Please, bring me new clothes" 

Dipper did as he was asked, fetching Bill some comfortable clothes to sleep in.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes, wait outside the door, please"


	2. Marble Floors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone knows that when you have spare time you spend it being trash oops

Bill didn't bother to knock when he entered Dipper's room, when he saw he was still asleep he rolled his eyes and flicked a grape from the tray of food he held at him. Dipper stirred in his sleep and pulled the blanket over his head.

"oh honestly, get up" Bill pulled the blanket off Dipper who reluctantly sat up, rubbing his face. Bill placed the tray off food on his nightstand and turned to Dipper.

"Anyone would think I'm the one serving you" 

"Sorry-"

"Don't apologise, eat and then get dressed I'll be in my study" Bill left the room and Dipper sighed still half asleep. He shoved some of the fruit into his mouth and hurried to get dressed and tame his hair the best he could. He looked in the small mirror one last time, feeling satisfied he pulled on his boots and left his room. Greeting other staff as he walked by them he eventually came to the study. He didn't even get to knock before he was told to enter. 

Bill sat at his desk, head in hands looking at various pages with a confused look on his face. Dipper raised his eyebrows, standing next to the blonde, he couldn't understand what Bill was so confused about, surely he knew basic English.

"Sire"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright"

"I'm fine" 

"Really cause the look on your face begs to differ"

"Wow ok mom" Bill scoffed

"Hmm, fine what does that say?" Dipper pointed to a word and Bill frowned, the two silent for a moment before a wide smile fell on Dipper's face.

"You cant read"

"I can't read English" Bill corrected

"But you speak it?"

"It's different" 

"What's your mother tongue?"

"I was taught Latin by my captures, English I learnt by listening but I never learnt how to write or read in English" Bill raised his eyebrows at Dipper's smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh? nothing"

"Really?"

Dipper nodded, Bill pointed the feather pen at Dipper

"Not a word to anyone"

"Are you threatening me with a feather?" Bill smirked, tickling Dipper's face.

"Alright! Ok!" Dipper chuckled, Bill nodded satisfied and put the feather down, leaning back in his chair. 

"If you would like I could teach you how to write and read?"

"Hmm, fine it's a deal" Bill stretched out his hand and Dipper shook it. The rest of the morning was spent trying to teach Bill, who spent most of the time pretending to listen or getting distracted rather easily, Dipper had to pull the curtains closed due to Bill flicking little bits of paper at crows. 

The two exchanged witty banter as they walked down the halls, it did worry Dipper about how casually Bill talked about his imprisonment as a child. Dipper felt bad talking about his family as Bill never had a change to experience his parents love before they were murdered. 

Dipper dismissed himself when lunch time came, he sat in the kitchen, the old cook smiled at him and offered him anything he'd like, but he simply refused her offer as he didn't want to be a burden. 

"Marie?"

"Yes child?"

"Did you know the king and queen?"

Marie nodded and pinned some stray grey hairs back. She stirred herself some tea and leaned against the wooden bench.

"Indeed, why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know what they were like"

Marie chuckled and Dipper smiled, the old woman's laughter seemed to light up the room.

"The queen was a fair maiden, her hair was a bright as the sun and she was as sweet as a peach, the king however was completely opposite, he was big and rough and a warrior and yet they suited each other perfectly" 

Dipper nodded, well now he knew where Bill got his hair colour from, his mother. 

"Bill has his father's eyes though, he was such a quite baby too, the queen would sing to him and her husband at night, maybe Bill still remembers the lullaby I'm not sure"

"What was it?"

"Bear and Maiden Fair"

"I know that one, my mom used to dance to it all the time with my dad"

"Hmm so did the queen, it was her personal favourite, she always requested it at parties"

Noticing the time Dipper excused himself, yelling a thanks to Marie as he left, running to get to Bill who he ended up running into.

"I'm sorry my lord!" Dipper bit his lip and Bill laughed, he took Dipper's hand to help him up off the ground. Bill brushed off his clothes and fixed his hair. 

"These floors are slippery huh?" 

"What were you doing sliding around in the halls?" Dipper gestured to Bill's shoes in the corner, common sense really where there's marble floors there's always an excuse to slide around. Bill blushed realising he had been caught and coughed.

"I am the prince I don't have to answer to you"

"Of course my lord" Dipper gave a mocking bow and Bill playfully pushed him. Bill put his shoes back on and Dipper followed him out to the throne room, Bill would spend the evening speaking to his subjects as they entered, most with praise for their lost prince, some with issues Bill promised to sort out. It was almost magic how Bill managed to change his attitude so quickly, to his subjects he was a strong ruler but from what Dipper had seen he was just as childish as Mabel, the two would get along well. Dipper got an idea and made a mental note to write to his sister that night.


	3. An Argument

"Your majesty?"

"What is it?" Bill looked up at Dipper who seemed stressed, he took a moment to catch his breath before speaking again.

"There's a man out in the throne room, he wishes to speak to you, he says its urgent" 

"Thank you, I'll be there in a moment" Bill waved Dipper away and he sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. After a few minutes he decided he would see what the fuss was about, he made his way to where he was requested before entering he fixed his crooked crown. 

Bill pushed open the golden doors and walked swiftly to his throne, keeping his head up high and feigning confidence. Dipper stood at his side. 

"Prince Cipher correct?"

"Indeed, you are?" 

"Tad Strange, I am from the Northwest kingdom-"

Bill put his hand up as a sign to stop talking and Tad did so, the man had a wicked smile on his face which Bill didn't like.

"Did my uncle send you?"

"No sir, I came on the request of my queen"

"Priscilla?"

"Yes, but I was eager to come myself you see word got around that the lost boy had returned to take back what was his, an orphan prince with nothing to his name except an old castle, I thought to myself this child is insane" 

"I am no child Mr Strange" 

"May I ask you this, do you know anything about the people you rule? Do you know anything about your family history?"

Bill frowned, he knew he didn't but he wasn't about to let this stranger know it, especially if he was sent by his nosy aunt. 

"Do you know your father failed his subjects completely? Or that your mother was just some tavern whore-"

"Enough, who are you to comment on the position of my parents?"

"Ah you see I fought with your father for the freedom of this kingdom, I'm afraid he wasn't the best of men, but I am not here to speak of dead men or women for that matter"

Bill did not to show his anger, Dipper thought this was clever but being so close he could see that Bill's usual bright eyes were rather dull. Dipper was constantly waiting for Bill to raise his voice yet it didn't come, not even when his beloved mother was labelled as a whore. 

"Mr Strange, I am doing the best I can to run a real nation, if you're here to compare my rule to that of my parents I request you leave" 

Dipper winced, while Bill sounded professional the request was almost childish, he felt as if Bill had no idea what to say and that he didn't want to admit to it. Dipper was zoning out, bored with the issue and realised he must have fell asleep because Bill yelling 'fucking hell!" startled him awake. He looked around to see no one else around and that it must be the early night hours. 

"Sire-"

"Sorry to wake you, I have to go to the Northwest Kingdom, I have lecturing to do as well as anger to get out, please ask when the next carriage will be available tomorrow" 

"Yes!" Dipper squeaked, he speed walked out the room, not wanting to be around the angry blonde any longer. 

Sitting in the carriage the next morning felt awkward, Bill's anger was still prominent and Dipper didn't want to say anything, afraid to make the issue worse. The ride felt longer than it actually was, but Dipper was patient as he knew he would be seeing Mabel, but he also knew he couldn't leave his kings side. 

Bill's steps were quick and filled with confidence fuelled by his annoyance, he was impatient to meet with his relatives. Dipper almost had to run to keep up wit him. Bill gave his thanks to a maid that showed them to the living room where the Northwests would be waiting. 

"Bill-"

"Dont touch me, I warn you" Bill's tone was sharp and made Pacifica jump, Priscilla looked shocked for a moment but she backed up from her nephew whom she went to kiss on the cheek. Dipper winced, the ladies took a seat and as Bill and Dipper walked to sit down Dipper whispered to him

"Don't do anything rash" 

Bill gave him a small nod and sat down, crossing his legs and leaned his chin the the back of his hand. Dipper stood at his side with his arms behind his back trying to match Bill's confidence. 

"Need I remind you, you are not a king yet and therefore not head of state" Preston sounded rather uninterested, he took a sip of tea before placing down on the coffee table. 

"I'm not going to be a king, I'm going to be the king" Bill had a smirk on his face, Pacifica frowned. 

"No one is going to let a Cipher, the only one left, rule if he cannot continue his name"

"What are you implying?"

"I'm saying you refuse to marry even though you know very well it will give you more power and respect in the eyes of those you're trying to rule"

"I will not marry because I cannot, the law won't allow it, Unless you're willing to change it-"

"Marriage is between man and woman, no nephew of mine will be marrying another man" 

"Well perhaps you haven't been in Gravity Falls for a while, the people are leading, our debts are paid and there is no slave being kept against their will-"

"What does that have to do with this?"

"My people and wont settle for less than the best, I am the best and they know it, denying their king won't end well Preston"

"Are you inviting war child?"

"Of course not" 

Dipper stifled a chuckle, Pacifica looked as if she wanted to slap both her father and Bill, her mother just seemed to nod and agree with whatever her husband was saying. 

"When my parents were murdered the people got frisky, imagine what will happen if you start a war with us" Bill knew he would win this, he wouldn't leave until he did. 

"You're parents were half the rulers you think they are"

"You're just mad you could no longer rule my kingdom when I returned, you put us in debt which I managed to fix in a matter of months, I do fix all of my problems are quickly as possible you see" Bill looked at his nails and then shot a dangerous glance at Preston. 

"You're acting like a child William" Priscilla piped up and Preston nodded, Bill raised his eyebrows, amused. She gave him a smile and placed her hand on Bill's knee, the action filled with fake affection. Bill gestured for Dipper to bring him some tea, he sipped it and then poured it on his aunts unwelcome hand and on his own knee. 

"I told you not to touch me dear Auntie" Bill seemed unfazed by the hot liquid and Dipper stood there shocked. Priscilla was taken away by a maid after her scream alerted them. 

"You're insane, just like your mother!"

"Sure I am! What's you're point?" Bill had a wide smile on his face and Dipper chuckled, covering his mouth with his hand. A servant came in and told Preston that his wife had a severely burnt hand. They left in a hurry, obviously not wanted.

"My wife is injured because of you, son of a bitch-"

"True, but I loved her" Bill shrugged.

Pacifica watching these events unfold was stunned, she had never seen her cousin act this way before, his tolerance to heat was probably the least confusing thing happening. Bill stood it up.

"I feel we've over stayed, come Dipper, oh and Preston? I wouldn't try anything" 

When the two got in the carriage they had came in, Dipper let out a laugh. 

"What?"

"I've never seen anyone so... eccentric" 

"Runs in the family" Bill smiled. 

"Your leg though, is it alright?"

"Hmm? Just a little warm"

"I...how?"

"Got my father's pain tolerance and my mother's tolerance to heat, they say they tried to burn her at the stake once before she married my father and she survived with ease" 

"Bill Cipher you are amazing yet insane, I don't know how you do it" Dipper was in awe at the blonde who blushed lightly at the compliments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even...Bill is just a very angry child tbh and this chapter kinda got otu of hand


	4. A Queen's History

Seeing the carriage with the Cipher emblem on it pass by Mabel was excited, she may be seeing her brother. Yet Wendy had asked her to help out in her Great Uncle Stan's shop and she couldn't bring herself to run off. 

It was early afternoon when Mabel left, she rushed to the castle with something she was eager to show Pacifica as well as Bill if he was still there. She gave quick hellos to others she passed and rushed up the winding staircase until finally she came to a stop outside Pacifica's room. Mabel took a moment to catch her breath, she knocked once before she was told to enter.

"Is my brother still here?"

"He left a few hours ago I'm afraid, you look excited" 

"There's something I found in my uncles shop, it's fairly old but-" Mabel pulled a letter out of her pocket and handed it to Pacifica "see who it's addressed to?"

"Valerie Cipher...That's my aunt!" Pacifica was shocked, she flipped the letter over, frowning not to see who the sender was. 

"Would it be wrong to open it?"

"I suppose not, she has no use for it now" Pacifica reached for s letter opener which she didn't really need as the envelope paper was old and opened easily. She unfolded the yellowed paper. 

"What does it say?" 

"It says, my dearest Valerie I am delighted to hear of your pregnancy and I cannot wait to meet my godson" Pacifica read to Mabel, who looked over her shoulder. 

"Look, it says something about another witch who was burned, another? What does that mean?" Mabel interrupted Pacifica, the blonde read other the line herself and raised her eyebrows. 

"A teenage girl, barely at that says here she was thirteen and they took her while she was running errands, poor thing" 

"Pacifica?"

"Yes?"

"Witches aren't really around anymore are they?"

"Unfortunately not, they were killed as soon as possible, even those who weren't but were accused of being a witch were burned" Pacifica shook her head. The two read on to the end of the letter before getting to who it was signed by. 

"You're sincerely, Veronica Pyro- Mabel do you know who that is?"

"Hm, doesn't ring a bell" 

"Veronica Pyro was a witch, she was killed years ago, brutally at that, she was so dangerous my father requested her heart be brought to her so he knew for sure she was dead" 

Mabel gagged and Pacifica skimmed over the letter again and again, trying to understand why someone like that would be such good friends with her dear aunt. 

"Mabel, come quickly" Pacifica hid the letter in her dresser draw hastily and the two quickly made their way down the stairs, heading for Preston's large study. 

"What are you doing, we'll get punished for this!"

"Nonsense, my parents are two busy entertaining a few important guests, we have time" Pacifica pushed the door open and Mabel followed, closing the door behind her. Pacifica was rummaging through a large drawer filled with files.

"What are you looking for?"

"My father keeps tabs on everyone, ah hear it is Valerie Código, her maiden name" Pacifica a put the file on the desk and opened it, Mabel standing beside her. 

"Mabel look, they tried to kill her when she was young, seventeen, but she survived the fire, she didn't scream at all she just laughed" 

"That's the work of the devil" Mabel scrunched up her face and Pacifica rolled her eyes. 

"Oh hush, look they didn't clarify her as a witch after that, she was a goddess in some people eyes and in others she was a demon" 

"When did she marry into your family?"

"She was still fairly young, about twenty three, why?"

"Why would a well respected royal marry a woman who was said to be a witch?"

"Maybe he believed she was indeed a goddess? Marrying her would have brought negative attention either way though" 

Mabel bit her lip in thought, she flicked through the few pages before a dark red one caught her eye.

"A Death Slip, Pacifica" Mabel placed her hand on her companions arm to catch her attention. 

"That's odd, they only started making these after her death, let me see" 

"Anything interesting?" Mabel asked after a few seconds, impatient. 

"She had three stab wounds, two to the chest and one to the throat, they drove the weapon right into her throat by the sounds of it..." 

"Ugh, I'm imagining it and I just- Pacifica are you ok?" Mabel cut herself off, she noticed Pacifica's eyes were watering.

"She was raped, Mabel I- that's the worse way to destroy a queens pride and her family" Pacifica but her hand to stop herself from crying, she took a deep breath to compose herself. 

"What does it say here, about Bill?" Mabel was quick to change the subject, she rubbed Pacifica's arm affectionatly. 

"When they got there he was no where to be found, they guessed her was kidnapped or ran off, perhaps at the request of his parents...but if that's so why didn't they try to look for him?" 

"You're family has way too many secrets, it's making my head hurt" Mabel rubbed her temples. 

The girls decided they would leave, careful to put everything back as it was, Mabel followed Pacifica back up to her room. 

"So my aunt was a witch or a demon or...something... I don't understand! why-" 

"Hey, maybe you shouldn't over think it so much, give it a day or two? Just to piece everything together over time and not straight away, might give you a headache" Pacifica nodded at Mabel who smiled at her. 

"Perhaps I should tell Bill but then again he's not in the mood, especially not after this morning" Pacifica rubbed her face, not sure what to do. A knock at the door startled the girls. 

"Pacifica- oh Miss Mabel good afternoon"

"Afternoon my lady" Mabel curtsied at Priscilla.

"How is your hand mother?"

"It will heal soon, I heard some noise and wondered if it was you two girls running around, you know how I feel about the running inside Pacifica"

"Yes ma'am I know, it wasn't us though, perhaps one of the servants rushing about?"

"Yes seems you're right, well I'll leave you to it" 

Pacifica gave a sigh of relief when her mother left. 

"What happened to her hand?"

"Bill happened, Mabel?"

"Yes?"

"Let's keep what we know between us for now ok? You have to promise"

"I won't tell a soul, I swear on my life" 

The two girls made a pinky promise, which Pacifica said was childish, Mabel argued it was a legitimate form of trust and sealed their promise. Mabel knee she wouldn't be able to keep it to herself forever, when night came Mabel dismissed herself home. 

Pacifica stared at a blank piece of paper debated whether or not she should tell her cousin. On one hand she knew Bill had the right to know but on the other, she didn't want to trigger whatever hidden emotional turmoil he had over his parents and now her own too. She picked up her quill and began writing. 

"My dearest cousin, I wanted to apologise..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the words of Kesha, it's going down and I'm yelling timber


	5. Please Don't Leave Me Alone

Bill watched Dipper as he ran a bath for him. His brunette curls bounced as he bent down and then up again. Dipper placed his hand in the water to test the temperature. He could feel the blonde's gaze on him. 

"Your clothes my lord, you can't bathe with them on" Dipper gestured to the still dressed prince who unbuttoned his coat and slipped it off, placing it on the marble counter. He went to pull off his shirt but Dipper stopped him, placing his hands on Bill's.

"Your crown" Bill put his head down and Dipper gently removed it, he put it on top of the coat and let Bill undress himself fully and step into the bath. The temperature was just perfect and he sat down feeling at ease. When Dipper turned to leave Bill grabbed his arm.

"ne derelinquas me" Bill said softly, Dipper raised his eyebrows

"I'm sorry my lord I don't understand, do you want me to leave?" Bill shook his head and Dipper sighed. 

"Is something wrong?" 

Bill shrugged, Dipper sat beside the bath tub. Bill winced, embarrassed with the silence and himself. He just didn't want to be left alone, he couldn't understand why. Dipper waited for an order or anything to break the silence. Bill stared at the water, he looked up when Dipper cleared his throat.

"That was Latin right? What you said?" 

Bill stared at him and then nodded, when he felt like this English was never an option. He felt no one would be able to know how weak he felt if he spoke a language dead to most. 

"What does it mean?"

Bill frowned at the question and Dipper sighed, muttering an apology. He decided to do what we was good for, serving his prince. Dipper rolled up his sleeves and stood up, he reached for a sponge and after lathering it in soap began to wash Bill who didn't protest. 

"You have quite the ego on you my lord, I trust your aunt's hand will have been terribly burnt" Dipper smiled as he spoke, Bill hummed in approval. Bill was silent when he got out of the water and he didn't say a word when Dipper insisted on dressing him. 

Dipper opened the bathroom door and Bill walked out into his bedroom. He sat on his bed while Dipper took care of the dirty clothes. Dipper's cheeks felt hot, he knew he was being watched and he decided to ignore it, focusing on his task instead. 

He picked up the gold crown, running his thumbs along the little patters carved into it. He looked over to Bill and was relieved when he wasn't looking at him anymore. Dipper walked out with crown in hand and placed it on the nightstand. 

He wasn't sure if Bill was ignoring him, but he was sure that something was bothering him. Bill sat with his knees up and his chin resting on them, looking out the window. A thought came to his head and he gasped, quickly getting to his feet, he grabbed Dipper's wrist as he ran out his room. 

"Where are you taking me?" Dipper asked as they ran, eventually getting to a part of the castle Dipper didn't even know about. They stopped in front of old wooden doors, Bill pushed them open, Dipper's hand still in his. The room was unusually warm and dim, looking around Dipper saw it looked like a child's room. 

Bill picked up an old candelabra and whispered something Dipper couldn't hear into it, the candles suddenly were alight. Dipper could now see the room clearly, he was right about his thoughts on it being a child's room. The carpet was covered in soot and a half burned curtain was blown lightly from the wind outside. He watched Bill walk further in, dragging his hand along the wall as he did so. 

Dipper reluctantly walked in, looking down he saw an outline on the carpet he could barely make out and something red, he bent down and realised that it was blood that had been dried into the carpet, it had been there for quite some time too. 

Dipper quickly got up and just stared at everything, there was a small portrait above the bed that Dipper walked towards, his curiosity getting the better of him. He looked at the painting and had no trouble in figuring out who it was. 

There was a blonde woman, her hair long and bright, she had freckles that stood out perfectly. The man was tanned and his hair was slicked back, his eyes were bright blue, just like Bill's, they held a baby proudly. 

It took a few minutes to put two and two together, this was Bill's nursery and the room in which his mother was murdered in. Dipper gasped when he realised this, catching Bill's attention. He wondered why Bill would want to come in here at all. 

"My lord I'm not sure I'm comfortable in here"

"My mother was murdered in here, I watched her set this room on fire just to save me, you have every right to be uncomfortable" He closed his eyes remembering that night "When I returned I came in here expecting to find nothing left and my mother's black bones, instead I found no body and hardly anything touched" 

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Did you ever find out who killed your parents?"

"No, I barely remember my own father how am I meant to remember the faces of those who killed them both?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, would it not be fair to give them the same fate? If, no, when you find them?" Bill thought for a moment, Dipper bit his lip, thinking he had said something wrong. 

"I've buried this anger towards them for so long...I-" Bill stopped talking, he winced feeling tears in his eyes

"You are afraid?"

"Of course, I'm afraid that I will kill the wrong people, or that maybe I wont be able to stop killing once I start, I don't want to shed blood and yet I know that one day I will have to" Bill's voice was quiet, Dipper walked towards him, he hesitated to comfort. 

"I only remember two things my father taught me, it was to never spill the blood of the innocent and to never let anger get the best of me, I never want to go against these things" Bill took a deep breath and then put the candelabra down, he gestured towards the door and Dipper waited outside for him, Bill blew out the candles. 

Bill was restless that night, he fell asleep in the early hours of the morning. He was woken by a knock at the door, he called out for them to enter and Dipper walked in, a lavender envelope in hand. A colour he recognised as Pacifica's, his name on the front seemed rushed and he frowned. He opened it hastily and began to read it. 

"My dearest cousin, I wanted to apologise..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I used google translate for the small bit of Latin, is is probably wrong? absolutely, the meaning (or supposed to be meaning) is the title of the chapter  
> double pistols and a wink


	6. A Deal and A Kiss

Bill stared at the papers, reading them over and over. Dipper was unsure what to do, judging by Bill's facial expression he chose to stay quiet. He took a deep breath to try and calm down and pushed his blonde hair back. He threw the papers to the side and got out of bed. 

"My lord-"

"Hold your tongue before I cut it out Pines" Bill waved him off, he stripped himself of his bed clothes and quickly got dressed. Dipper didn't even realise he had exited his room as he was walking so fast, Dipper had to run to catch up to him. 

Bill walked into his study and took a moment to catch his breath. His anger quick to catch up with him, he pushed everything off his desk. Dipper stood in the doorway, Bill walked away from his desk, trying to calm down he leaned on the bookcase. 

"Lady Pacifica had the right intentions, you know that" 

"Of course, I thought there could be nothing worse than being an orphan I was wrong, being the son of a witch is" 

"Your mother-"

"What does that make me?"

"A prince, still a prince" 

Bill crossed his arms, Dipper bit his lip. Bill's eyes were a dangerous shade of blue and it made Dipper nervous.

"Don't do something you will regret" 

"I never do" 

\---

Pacifica had been feeling nervous all morning, biting her nails she awaited the reply she requested from Bill. When Mabel walked in with a wide smile on her face. She pulled two letters out of her dress and gave the golden one to Pacifica. 

"Its an..invitation?" 

"Exciting isn't it?"

"I don't understand, I thought-"

"Pacifica, it's a party" 

"Yes but why would Bill want to host a party, especially at a time like this?"

"Um maybe he wants to distract himself? Please tell me we're going because I have a brother to see!" 

Pacifica sighed and thought for a moment, surely there was no harm in going, she would be back before her parents knew where she went. She nodded and Mabel squealed, the two heading downtown to find the perfect dresses for that night. 

Mabel was excited, parties were her favourite thing and she got to spend the night with Dipper, that is if she could. She didn't know much about Bill but she knew Dipper almost never left his side. Pacifica put on her last earring and looked in the mirror for the last time. 

Sneaking out was never easy, especially with how fancy they were dressed, Mabel guided her through the halls and down the stairs, avoiding every servant so far. The two smiled at each other as they walked towards the door, their carriage waiting for them. Once they were on their way to Gravity Falls they high fived, the had managed to get out easily. 

They flashed their invitations to the guards as they walked into the golden castle, Mabel immediately looking around for Dipper, Pacifica chuckled informing her that Bill would probably be coming downstairs in a few minutes and that she would have to be patient. Pacifica instantly went off to interact with other guests, Mabel followed. 

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"Of course, I'll talk to her and see what she says" 

"My lord"

"Yes?" Dipper finished buttoning up the fancy coat and kissed the side of Bill's mouth, earning a wide smile from him.

"You have to smile" Bill blushed, his smile still in place the two walked out the door and down the stairs to the ballroom. 

Mabel grinned seeing Dipper, the two walked towards her and Pacifica. 

"Dipper!" Mabel hugged him and he laughed. Pacifica curtsied to Bill. 

"May I have a word with you?" 

"Of course!" 

The two blondes left the twins to catch up, Bill got himself a glass of wine. 

"I want you to come with me to Witchton" 

"What?"

"You can bring your maid if you wish-"

"Bill I don't think- I mean it's not safe out there and plus who will run the kingdom while you're away?"

"Your parents, unfortunately" Bill sipped his whine, Pacifica looked over to Mabel and then back at Bill. 

"What is this for?"

"My godmother and my parents, in your letter you talked about my godmother, well i did some digging and apparently the Pyro family resides in Witchton, which of course is witch territory"

"Oh geez..." 

"If you come with myself and Dipper then I'll give you whatever you want, even if that is marriage"

"You promise?"

"It's a deal" Bill extended his hand and Pacifica shook it. 

Throughout the rest of the night Bill became the face of kindness and a respectable ruler. Shaking hands with every man and kissing the cheek of every lady. When the night finally drew to a close he was exhausted from all the talking and smiling he had done. Pacifica and Mabel were invited to stay the night and obliged. 

"You did well" 

"Of course I did, have you met me?"

"Yeah yeah" Dipper snorted, helping Bill get into something more comfortable. As he turned to place the dirty clothes in the laundry basket Bill grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss. Dipper's bright red face made Bill laugh.

"That's for earlier" 

"But I didn't kiss you like that!"

"Hey you still started it" Bill shrugged, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill is gay and so am I   
> Someone help these children jfc I'm terrible to them


	7. Witchton

It was early morning, Pacifica stood in her under clothes staring at the dress on the bed she had slept in in one of the guest rooms. The dress was gorgeous for being so simple, black with golden accents. 

She knew that they were waiting for her, Bill had told her when she first woke up he had taken care of her parents for her and was stern that she not worry about them. 

A knock on the door startled her and she didn't get to answer before it was opened, Bill walked in and raised his eyebrows.

"You're not dressed?"

"There's so many buttons" She chuckled, attempting to avoid the real reason why she didn't want to wear it. Bill smiled at her, walking over. 

"If I didn't want you to wear it I wouldn't have requested it, besides you can't wear a gown riding a horse" He picked up the dress and helped her into it, carefully doing up the golden buttons. She turned to face him and he let out a soft gasp.

"You look just like her…" 

"I don't, Aunt Valerie was far more beautiful than I could ever be" Pacifica shook her head, looking at her hands "it feels like an honour to wear something of hers" 

Bill smiled at her, she took his arm and the two walked out of the guest bedroom to the twins who were waiting for them. 

"Pacifica you look stunning!" 

"Thank you Mabel" 

The four walked to the stables, Pacifica was never too fond of horses but to take a carriage into the woods wasn't an option. Especially if they wanted to remain as undercover as possible. 

Mabel squealed with delight seeing the horses, all of which she adored the look of, Bill had told them to choose one they liked. He stood by his own, a black mare. 

Pacifica walked in cautiously, following Mabel who for two stallions, one white the other chestnut in colour. The white one nudged her and Dipper chuckled.

"Seems Prince like you my lady" 

"Prince? That's his name?" 

Dipper nodded, helping Bill onto his own horse, he helped Mabel and looked at Pacifica. She nodded at Prince and Dipper grabbed a saddle for her, soon they were all ready to part. 

Pacifica followed a little behind the others, watching Bill and Dipper, she smiled seeing her cousin so genuinely happy. The ride to Witchton would take a day or two. 

The stopped late afternoon for a break. Mabel drew silly looking animals in the dirt to amuse herself. Bill was reading and every so often he'd point at a word and Dipper would explain what it was and what it meant. Pacifica played with her ponytail, deep in thought.

Nightfall came and they set up a fire. Mabel was telling a not so scary story and Pacifica laughed at her actions as she spoke. Dipper would join in when Mabel forced him to, which he really didn't mind. 

When they heard a noise, which turned out to be a bird, that scared them Bill grabbed Dipper, one hand holding his and the other holding his arm. When they figured out what it was he was quick to pull away, red faced. 

Bill and Mabel got on well, telling each other silly stories and sharing a sense of humour that was almost the same. Bill's being a little more chaotic than hers. Dipper sat next to Pacifica awkwardly, she gave him a small smile.

"I realised two things today" 

"What were those my lady?" 

"The first being that horses aren't that bad" Pacifica gestured the four horses behind her and Dipper nodded. "And the second well..." 

"What is it?" Dipper asked, Pacifica looked at him them back at Bill who seemed to be smiling at Dipper, the brunette not noticing his gaze. 

"I thought I knew exactly what I wanted out of this, I was promised something that I'm not sure I want anymore" 

"Pardon? Is this about marriage?"

"It used to be, tell me something, what do you think of Bill?"

Dipper frowned, titling his head to the side in confusion, Pacifica had a gentle smile on her face yet there was a certain sadness in her eyes that made Dipper worry.

"Well he's interesting you know? Strange but in a good way, intelligent, charming, oddly brave" Dipper smiled to himself and Pacifica let out a breathy laugh, she nodded agreeing with him. 

"I love him with all my heart, but it was never as a cousin until I finally realised, for one women aren't his taste and that he loved another" 

"Another? He knows no other royals-" 

"I'm not talking about another royal, he loves you Pines" 

"I- excuse me?" Dipper stuttered and she nodded

He looked over to Bill who smiled and waved at him, he looked back to Pacifica, she sighed. Dipper frowned, loosing himself in his thoughts and Pacifica's words. 

"I've never seen him so happy, I've never heard him laugh or smile that way since...since his parents were alive, despite all my efforts to ignore it I can't because all I want if for him to be happy and the key to that happiness is you" Pacifica put a hand on his shoulder, he looked at her with confused eyes, trying to form words that just wouldn't come. 

Throughout the night Dipper sat alone with his thoughts while the others talked and laughed and when they eventually fell asleep Dipper didn't. He looked at Bill's peaceful sleeping face and wondered if Pacifica was right. 

In the morning they were quick to set off, hoping to make it to their desired destination that day. Bill was giddy to get there. His excitement distracted him from the fact that Dipper had barely said a word that whole morning. Mabel however, caught on. 

"Dipper" 

"Yeah?" 

"What's gotten into you today?" 

"Just thinking I guess" Dipper looked down at the reins in his hand and sighed. He knew he couldn't keep anything from Mabel. While he decided to tell her what Pacifica had said to him, Pacifica rode next to Bill.

They shared rather excited chatter until Pacifica decided to bring up his affections for his servant, Bill didn't deny it he simply told her that he was still confused about it himself. 

He told her about the kiss and how he would gladly do it again if he's given the chance and she teased him about it, telling him he was in love. 

They arrived in Witchton sooner than expected, what they thought would be a dull and lifeless town was full of life and colour. They got off their horses and walked into the town. A few people looked at Bill and Pacifica and Bill told himself to keep his head up high, even with the whispers about him as they walked.Mabel and Dipper followed closely. 

A little girl ran into Bill and he gasped, her puffy hair bounced as she looked up at him, he smiled. Bill put his hand up to stop Dipper from saying what he was about to and instead spoke to the girl.

"Excuse me little lady, do you think you could help us?"

"Oh! Why of course mister!" She grinned up at him, she missing a few teeth. 

"I'm looking for someone called Veronica Pyro, do you know her?" 

The little girl's red eyes widened and she nodded, she tugged Bill towards a cottage with a dull pink door and opened it.

"Mama there's someone here to see you!" She called out, a woman with short hair and pink eyes entered the room, once she saw Bill she gasped and grabbed her daughter defensively, whispering something to her, the girl then left the room with a frown in her face. 

The woman, who Bill presumed to be Veronica simply stared at him and Pacifica in amazement and shock. 

"Ma'am?" 

"I thought you died" Veronica put her hands around her mouth and had tears in her eyes, Bill took a step towards her and Dipper grabbed him by the coat protectively. Bill looked at him and simply prayed his hand of before grabbing it and walking towards her with Dipper, much to his amusement. 

"You're Veronica right?"

"Oh! Yes that's me, please call me Pyronica everyone does, especially your mother" 

"So you're my godmother!" Bill smiled widely and she nodded

"Oh I suppose I am, I'm sorry I'm rather confused and flustered right now" she breathed in and gestured to Dipper "is this your husband?" 

"What?" Dipper pulled away and Mabel couldn't help herself from laughing. Pacifica and Mabel walked towards the short woman to join in on the conversation. 

"They're secretly in love" 

"Mabel!'

Mabel winked at Pyronica who chuckled before she clicked her fingers.

"Oh I have somethings for you! I'll be right back!" 

She disappeared into a side room and return moments later with a wooden crate and gave it to Bill, the walked towards a makeshift lounge and sat down. Bill looked in the box and saw many items he guessed belonged his mother. He pulled out a leather bound book with a blue ribbon around it.

"It was your mother's spell book, she was always one for more daring spells rather than natural ones" 

Bill looked through the pages before coming across something familiar, he ran his fingers over the words trying to think of where he remembered it from. Images flashed in his mind off his mother taking to him, it defiantly wasn't in English, bloodied face and clothes, she pushing him out the window. 

He gasped and put the book down harshly, Pyronica frowned, seeing some others in the town looking into her windows as they walked by. She got up to close the curtains and Dipper put his hand on Bill's knee.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes" he winced as he lied. He looked up to Pyronica and then back at his friends, eventually he stood up, walking towards the door as he exited the place he was met with many stares. The others followed him out the door. Watching as he walked in the street and some witches introduced themselves, they all seemed to know who he was. 

"Bill…" Dipper, worried for his safety followed him into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who tf let Bill do this  
> who tf let him be so gay
> 
> oh wait that was me hello
> 
>  
> 
> also this:
> 
> http://concernedbird.tumblr.com/post/149591644264/some-doodles-for-a-royal-au


End file.
